Matt Renshaw
| birth_place = Middlesbrough, North Yorkshire, England | nickname = the Turtle | height = 185 cm | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Opening batsman | international = true | country = Australia | testdebutdate = 24 November | testdebutyear = 2016 | testdebutagainst = South Africa | testcap = 449 | lasttestdate = 30 March | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = South Africa | club1 = Queensland Bulls | year1 = 2015–present | clubnumber1 = 22 | club2 = Brisbane Heat | year2 = 2017–present | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Somerset | year3 = 2018–present | clubnumber3 = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 11 | runs1 = 623 | bat avg1 = 33.47 | 100s/50s1 = 1/3 | top score1 = 184 | deliveries1 = 24 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 8/– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 39 | runs2 = 2,791 | bat avg2 = 40.44 | 100s/50s2 = 9/9 | top score2 = 184 | deliveries2 = 90 | wickets2 = 1 | bowl avg2 = 46.00 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 1/12 | catches/stumpings2 = 34/– | column3 = LA | matches3 = 10 | runs3 = 324 | bat avg3 = 36.00 | 100s/50s3 = 0/3 | top score3 = 88 | deliveries3 = 72 | wickets3 = 0 | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 3/– | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 1 | runs4 = 22 | bat avg4 = 22.00 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 22 | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 0/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/722303.html ESPNcricinfo | date = 7 May | year = 2018 }} Matthew Thomas Renshaw (born 28 March 1996) is an Australian cricketer who plays for Queensland. He scored his maiden first-class century on 6 December 2015 in the 2015–16 Sheffield Shield against New South Wales. He made his List A debut for the National Performance Squad against India A on 27 August 2016. Early life and domestic career Matt Renshaw was born in Middlesbrough, England. His family moved to New Zealand when he was seven, and then to Australia when he was ten. He attended Brisbane Grammar School. In March 2018, Cricket Australia named Renshaw in their Sheffield Shield team of the year. English county cricket Following the ball-tampering incident in South Africa, and the subsequent nine-month ban for international team mate Cameron Bancroft, Renshaw was signed to replace Bancroft as an international player at Somerset County Cricket Club for the 2018 English cricket season. He made his debut for Somerset on 20 April 2018 against Worcestershire, scoring 101 not out, exactly half of Somerset's first innings total of 202. International career In November 2016 he was added to Australia's Test squad ahead of the third Test against South Africa. He made his Test debut on 24 November 2016 as an opening batsman, replacing his opening partner in Queensland, Joe Burns as well as the fielding position of short leg. His baggy green cap was presented by Ian Healy. Renshaw scored his first Test century, 184, against Pakistan at the Sydney Cricket Ground in his fourth match. He became the 133rd Test centurion for Australia. Renshaw became the first Australian cricketer to score 500 Test runs before turning 21 years of age and has scored the most number of Test runs before turning 21 years for Australia, with 524. On 27 March 2018, Renshaw was recalled to the Australian Test squad from Australia for the fourth Test against South Africa at the Wanderers Stadium in Johannesburg. The third Test saw a ball-tampering incident involving the opening batsman Cameron Bancroft and captain Steve Smith. Renshaw's recall was made before the conclusion of an investigation by Cricket Australia. In April 2018, he was awarded a national contract by Cricket Australia for the 2018–19 season. External links * Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:Australian cricketers Category:Australia Test cricketers Category:Cricketers